1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a vise having a force multiplying gear train that includes two sets of epicyclic gears, a buffer device to accommodate a driving handle and a lead screw, and a visible scale that displays the force applied to the lead screw. The gear ratio of the epicyclic gear train provides the multiplying force transmitted to the lead screw and the the scale provides a direct reading of the applied force so that consistent clampling forces are applied to successive workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vises of the prior art generally use a fixed jaw together with a movable jaw driven by a screw to generate displacement and to obtain clamping force. Although hydraulic vises have a high clamping force, they require a lot of maintenance because the frequency of oil leaks is rather high. Insufficient oil requires the operator to stop a hydraulic vise to perform maintenance, which increases manufacturing costs.